


Obsession

by the_truth_is_in_the_tooth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, This is pure fluff, something that came out of my mind in 2 minutes so all mistakes are mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_truth_is_in_the_tooth/pseuds/the_truth_is_in_the_tooth
Summary: Gendry buys way too many football t-shirts





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blaming Joe's video on Tumblr and my mind.

“Oh no, not another one!” Arya says disbelievingly as she stands from the sofa in their living room 

“What?” He sheepishly smiles as he holds the bags in his hands as if they were the most precious things in the world. 

“You’ve got a serious problem, you know? How many of these do you need?” She huffs as she stands in front of him. 

“Oh stop it, you don’t complain too much when I wear them. I’ve seen you oogling me and enjoying the view just fine,” he teases kissing her nose softly. She pouts and crosses her arms over her chest. 

“Wanna see what I got?” 

“I can’t hardly contain my excitement” she says rolling her eyes. 

He takes out a red and white t-shirt. “Oh my god, another tshirt of your favorite football team. Shocker” 

“Stop rolling your eyes this much, you’ll hurt yourself. Turn it over,” he urges her, “come on do it.” 

She does as he says and reads the word BARATHEON in big black letters. “Wow, are you sure your ego fits into this?” 

He snorts and hands her another bag. “Go on” 

She takes out the same red and white tshirt but smaller in size. This one’s got the name STARK at the back. “Ok, this may be cooI. I may accept it and I might wear it tonight before bed,” she sheepishly winks. 

His eyes go a shade darker at her suggestion. Clearing his throat, he says as he hands her another bag. “There’s one more” 

“Seriously, you’ve got a… oh” Words fail to leave her mouth as she looks at the smallest football tshirt ever, the tiniest letters spelling BARATHEON-STARK at its back. He takes the t-shirt from her hands and places it on top of her growing belly.

“It fits perfectly!” He’s smiling so wide that his eyes crinkle because of it. 

“You’re an idiot” she softly says, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. 

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot.” He kisses her softly, her hands hugging him closer, smiling at the thought of their unborn idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see the video go to my tumblr: https://thetruthisinthetooth.tumblr.com/


End file.
